


Feeding Peter

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Collars, Established Relationship, Food Play, Hand Feeding, Kinktober 2019, Leashes, M/M, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Kinktober 2019 Day 24 - Collars/Food Play





	Feeding Peter

**Author's Note:**

> I honest to god couldn't think of a good summary for this. I wrote about seven and none were good, sorry.
> 
> Also this one was a lot of work, almost want to make it take two days of Kinktober, but I also feel like it's my fault if I try to go a bit overboard. I should learn.

Peter stood and looked in the bathroom mirror, eyeing the leather collar encircling his pale neck. The fit was snug and secure, but not restrictive. Tony had made sure of that. He wanted it to be the perfect fit for Peter.

Peter smiled and dropped his gaze. He usually didn’t wear the collar when Tony was absent, but today Peter wanted to. Peter missed him and the collar reminded Peter how Tony always took care of him. It was comforting to know.

Wandering into Tony’s room, Peter scanned the room before taking one of Tony’s suit jackets, recently worn, the faint smell of his cologne and the soft scent of something purely Tony. He hung it over his shoulders and padded over to the couch in the living room. He thumped himself down on the couch and curled up in the corner, pulling the jacket over his chest like a small blanket. Nestling up, Peter turned on the TV and aimlessly browsed Netflix for something to watch.

He didn’t know exactly when he’d managed to drift off - Peter just remembered awaking to a soft touch on his head.

Peter opened his bleary eyes. "Tony?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Hey, sweetheart," Tony said with a soft smile. "You fell asleep.” His eyes fell to Peter’s chest. “And apparently stole my jacket."

Peter stretched his arms back with a small yawn. “Uh, sorry,” he said as he brought his arms back down. “I just kinda missed you a bit.”

Tony’s lips twitched. He paused. “You’re wearing the collar.”

Peter looked up and bit his lip. "Your collar," he emphasised.

"Mm. I feel like since I bought it for you, it’d be more accurate to say it’s yours." Tony hooked a finger inside the D-ring on the collar, tugging a little. Peter raised his head, exposing his neck. "How long have you been sleeping there, sweetheart?"

"I don't know," Peter said.

"Are you hungry?" Tony continued, the back of his fingers lightly brushing along Peter’s jaw.

"A bit," Peter admitted.

Tony sighed, taking back his hand. "I need to take better care of you, don't I? I'll get you some food."

He patted Peter’s head before walking off. Peter turned to grab the back of the couch, watching him leave. He grinned. He loved it when Tony took care of him - when Tony washed him, when Tony brushed his hair, when Tony tucked him in at night…  
Tony came back a few minutes later holding an ornate plate full of fruits - oranges sliced into their segments, grapes, strawberries, and a small bowl.

"Peter, pets don't wear clothes," Tony said as he placed the plate on the nearby coffee table. Peter peered to see the small bowl contained melted chocolate. His mouth started to water as he readily stripped off his clothes and put them aside. Except for the collar, Peter stood naked, a flush forming on his cheeks from the intense and possessive way Tony eyed him up and down.

“Sit.”

Peter moved to kneel on the floor by Tony’s feet. He looked up at Tony, eyes wide and expectant. Tony leaned over and picked up a segment of orange from the plate. He brought the slice down to Peter’s face, holding it between forefinger and thumb. Tony helped to slip the fruit into Peter’s mouth as he lifted himself up to take the sweet citrusy fruit into his mouth. He chewed, enjoying the taste, before swallowing.

"Such a good boy," Tony praised as he offered Peter more. A rush of arousal shot down Peter’s spine at the words, drawing a happy hum of contentment from Peter. Tony fed him more and more until all the orange was gone. Peter noticed that his cock had started stirring to attention.

Tony plucked a grape from its stem. 

"Open." 

Peter obeyed, mouth opening for Tony, submissive and unquestioning. Peter could see Tony’s eyes darkening. 

"You miss, and you eat it from the floor. Understand?" 

Peter nodded. 

Tony tossed the first grape with Peter moving his head to catch it. The grape hit his face and bounced unceremoniously to the carpet. Peter lowered his head to the floor, flushing in shame as his lips drew down to the floor to take the grape into his mouth. The position had Peter’s bare ass raised in the air, lewdly presenting himself to Tony. Peter’s cock hardened at the realisation and Peter stayed for a moment, trying to get a grip on how much this was affecting him. He straightened himself back up and back to his original position. Once Peter did so, Tony threw another grape. Scrambling to get it into his open mouth, Peter once again failed. He whined in frustration, pouting at Tony.

"Practice makes perfect, Pete," Tony remarked with a sly grin.

Peter ducked his head once more to fetch the fallen grape. 

Three more tries and Peter finally got one in his mouth. He smiled broadly, happy with himself, especially when Tony brushed his hand through Peter's hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. Tony chuckled as Peter butted his head up, rubbing against Tony’s hand.

"You're being very well-behaved today. Should I give you a treat?”

Peter nodded enthusiastically.

Tony chuckled and picked up a strawberry - Peter's favourite - and dipped it in the chocolate, coating the end liberally. He brought the strawberry to Peter’s face. 

"Lick it." 

At first Peter just gave tentative kitten licks. The chocolate tasted amazing - smooth and sweet and not too rich - and Peter closed his eyes and moaned appreciatively. His gaze flew up, and found Tony watching him with a lustful stare. Peter lapped away at the chocolate, and once he'd finished, he bit into the juicy strawberry. He ate the rest happily.

Tony tossed the leafy stem back on the platter and picked up another strawberry, slathering it in even more chocolate than before. This time Tony rubbed the strawberry against Peter's lips and smeared them with chocolate. Peter's eyelids fluttered as he opened his mouth and pursed his lips to the end of strawberry. He drew back and swirled his tongue, making an obscene moan.

"Such a tease," Tony remarked. He gave Peter a thoughtful look. “Tilt your face up.”

Peter did so, watching Tony pick up the bowl of melted chocolate and a teaspoon. Peter watched in surprise as Tony spooned some of the chocolate and slowly tilted it, dripping down onto Peter's face. Chocolate splashed over the bridge of his nose, spilling over his cheeks and his lips until his face dripped with it. Peter licked his lips.

Tony put down the bowl and spoon with a small clatter, and tugged on the d-ring, urging Peter to his feet. Peter squeaked in surprise as Tony pulled him into a fierce kiss, licking and tasting the chocolate on Peter’s face and lips. 

“God, I want those lips around my cock,” Tony breathed once they parted.

Peter flung his arms around Tony’s neck. He rubbed his face against Tony’s and made an insistent whine.

“You want that too?”

Peter nodded and hummed.

Tony got the leash and clipped it onto the d-ring. Peter got down to his feet, patiently waiting as Tony undid his belt and zipper, pulling out his hard thick cock. With zero hesitation, Peter took the head into his mouth, eyes fluttering closed as he savoured the familiar taste of Tony’s cock. Peter’s eyes snapped open when Tony tugged on the leash, pulling Peter further along his shaft. The message was clear - this wasn't about Peter, this was about Tony.

Peter relaxed, opening up the back of his throat. Tony pulled the leash further, then relaxed his hold, Peter quickly figuring out to move his head back during these moments so Tony could force him forward, setting the pace Tony wanted. Tony controlled him while barely moving a muscle.

Tony’s cock was deep in Peter's mouth, Peter pulling his head back in frantic movements when given the chance. He didn't choke, but the head of Tony’s cock was far enough in to be uncomfortable. He focused on breathing and on controlling his gag reflex but tears pricked his eyes from the effort.

"You're doing so well," Tony told him, voice dark with desire. "Gotten so good at taking my cock."

Peter whimpered, his own cock twitching and smearing precome on his belly.

Tony growled, and yanked at the leash, forcing Peter to swallow his entire length, nose pressed against dark hair. Peter tried not to struggle, tried to reign in the way his body determinedly fought back from the sudden intrusion, all the while an insistent heat flared in his gut.

Above him, Tony groaned. "Your mouth feels so good, Peter. Fuck."

Peter's vision grew watery, but he didn’t fight. Peter wanted Tony to feel good, to feel like he does when Tony takes care of him.

Tony eased his pull on the leash and Peter's head shot back, gasping as Tony’s cock slipped from his mouth.

"Such a good boy," Tony said fondly, wiping away a tear Peter hadn't realised had spilled down his cheek. Peter smiled up at him.

Tony rubbed the head of his cock against Peter's reddened lips until Peter opened up for him again. Peter sucked, cheeks hollowing and looking up at Tony intently. He could taste his salty precome, eagerly tonguing the slit to taste it all.

Tony eased his pull on the leash and Peter's head shot back, gasping as Tony’s cock slipped from his mouth.

"Such a good boy," Tony said fondly, wiping away a tear Peter hadn't realised had spilled down his cheek. Peter smiled up at him.

Tony rubbed the head of his cock against Peter's reddened lips until Peter opened up for him again. Peter sucked, cheeks hollowing and looking up at Tony intently. He could taste his salty precome, eagerly tonguing the slit to taste it all.

"You want it don't you? Want me to come in your mouth?"

Peter hummed assent, unashamedly slurping at Tony’s cock.

"Fuck, you're perfect, too fucking good."

Moaning desperately, Peter picked up pace, working hard to get Tony to come, to have it inside his mouth, that slightly sweet yet bitterly salty taste all over his tongue.

Tony’s breath grew heavy, his eyebrows furrowing, and lips opening as he let out a guttural groan, spilling himself inside Peter's mouth. Peter relished the feeling of Tony’s warm come in his mouth, the way it tasted on his tongue, and waited for Tony to finish, until Peter had all Tony had to give. Tony pulled out and Peter swallowed it all down, feeling satisfied. He moved his head forward and sucked his cock clean. Tony looked down at Peter with an intense gaze.

Tony tucked himself away. Peter became painfully aware of how hard he was. He whimpered up at Tony, face nudging at his thigh.

"Oh, darling. You need to come, don't you?"

Peter nodded fervently, rubbing his head against Tony.

"You've been so good, I'll let you ruin these," Tony said, patting his pants. "You want to rut against me till you come?"

Peter choked out a whimper, too far gone to care. Tony put forward his leg and Peter started to grind himself against it. The fabric was smooth and soft with just the right amount of friction, and Peter knew his precome was staining the pants, he knew he made an embarrassing sight, but he wanted so badly to come that he just panted hard against Tony, making whimpering and whining sounds that sounded closer to an animal than a human.

Peter came with a hoarse moan, shooting white streaks all over Tony’s black slacks, as he rode blindly on the tide of blissful pleasure that had overtaken him. Peter's head fell against Tony’s hip once he finished, breathing heavy. Tony’s fingers brushed through Peter’s hair as he slowly came down from his high.

"You did so well," Tony said as he urged Peter to his feet. He unclipped the leash and put it down on the coffee table. “I’m so proud.”

Peter smiled sleepily, letting Tony catch him as he fell forward against him. Tony held him to his chest and stayed for a moment.  
“Do you want me to run you a bath?” Tony muttered near Peter’s ear.

Peter nodded.

“Alright then, come on. I’ll get that chocolate off of you. You can choose the bathbomb,” Tony said as he began to lead Peter to the bathroom, arm around Peter’s shoulders with Peter leaning against him.

“The one with lots of glitter.”

“The most ostentatious and difficult to clean up after, got it.”

Peter grinned. He rested his head on Tony’s shoulder. He was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
